


A Beautiful Stranger

by saturrn_writes



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturrn_writes/pseuds/saturrn_writes
Summary: Tony is out at a club in DC and meets a mysterious (and attractive) stranger; after an exciting night together, Tony is shocked to discover that she is the Mossad agent now attached to their team, Officer Ziva David.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	A Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: explicit for sex, language, drinking  
> TW// language, sexual content, alcohol, mentions of violence

Tony sipped his drink, attention glued on the heavily intoxicated and scantily clad bachelorette party that was gyrating together on the dance floor a few feet from the bar. One of the bridesmaids, a tiny blonde who looked like she could still be in college, caught his eye and he winked at her. She giggled, mimicking a lasso toss in his direction. He got up, leaving his glass on the bar and approached her with a grin.   
“Hey cutie,” he said as she grabbed his arm to pull him onto the dance floor.   
“Hi handsome,” she slurred, swaying on her towering heels. “You wanna dance?” Without waiting for an answer, she spun around, grinding her ass against his crotch. He grabbed her waist, less out of a desire to participate and more to keep her from falling over. He moved with her, enjoying the feeling of her against him.   
“Amber!” One of the other bridesmaids shrieked at the one he was dancing with, reaching her hand out to the small woman. “We have to go! The stripper is supposed to meet us at the hotel in twenty minutes!” As she pulled Amber away from him, he gave a little finger wave.   
“Have fun!” he called halfheartedly, once again mildly bored. He was hoping to find someone to go home with, but so far blackout coeds had been all he was able to find. He made his way to the bar again, ordering another beer and perching on a stool, once again scanning the crowd.   
“You, uh, come here often?” A voice from beside him drew his attention immediately and he swiveled to face its source. A small, tan woman was seated beside him, one leg crossed over the other and a drink in her hand. He couldn’t quite place her accent, but it was certainly attractive, and as he looked her up and down, he knew he wanted to go home with her. Her dress was short, tight, and black, hugging her curves and riding up slightly as she recrossed her legs. Her heels were smaller than Amber’s, but they easily added three inches to her modest height. Her dark hair was wavy and loose, and Tony resisted the urge to run his hands through it.   
“Occasionally,” he replied, trying to come up with a clever line. “But you haven’t; I would’ve remembered.” It wasn’t a particularly good line, but it was all he could come up with. Watching her lips kiss the rim of her glass as she drank was doing a number on him.   
“No, I only just arrived in town.” She didn’t elaborate, and this frustrated him.   
“I’m Tony,” he introduced, leaning closer to offer his hand. She shook it firmly, the strength of her grip surprising him.   
“Ziva.” She held his hand a little longer than she needed to, her thumb running along his knuckle before pulling back. He felt a little shock at her touch, wanted to feel it again but he didn’t want to seem pushy. She finished her drink, setting the empty glass on the bar. “Do you want to dance, Tony?”   
“Um, sure.” He finished his drink. “I don’t really dance, but hell, I’d do it for you.” He kicked himself as he slid off of his stool. That was such a stupid thing to say, but she seemed to find it funny. She grabbed his arm and led him to the crowded dance floor. Unlike Amber, she was confident in her steps and he watched as her hips sashayed in front of him. Her legs were long and muscular, and he wondered what they would feel like wrapped around him. They slipped into the crowd of people, moving closer together as the song changed, the jostling around them forcing them chest to chest. As they fell into rhythm together, Tony leaned down so she could hear over the music. “Where are you from?”  
“Israel,” she replied, turning so her back was against him, moving her hips against him. The friction from her ass sent a rush of blood from his head and he knew he there was no way he was leaving alone tonight. Her hand reached up to grab his head, tilting her neck up so she could reach his ear. “How long have you been a cop?”   
“A long time. How did you know?” She intrigued him more than anything, her exotic beauty and observant eyes were definitely going to get him into trouble.   
“Call it a lucky guess,” she replied, nipping playfully at his earlobe before letting go of him. He bit his lip at her action, his hands tightening on her waist. The bottom of her already short dress rode up a little higher, exposing a little bit of a tattoo on the inside of her right thigh.   
“Nice tattoo,” he commented, the subtext being a desire to see her naked. She picked up on this immediately, purposefully pulling her dress up for a second so he could see the whole thing. It was a small knife, the tip of the blade pointing to her knee. He let go of her waist with one hand, tracing over the tattoo with two fingers. She shuddered slightly at his touch, grinding harder against him in response.   
“Do you have any?” she asked, her voice a breathy whisper in his ear.   
“Why don’t you find out?” he suggested, hoping she would say yes. As a rule he never brought anyone home to his apartment, and he sincerely hoped she lived close by. She turned to face him, her lips ghosting over his.   
“Do you want to get out of here?”   
“I have a feeling you know the answer to that question, Detective Ziva.” He leaned in to kiss her, still holding her hips to keep her close. She responded quickly, kissing back with the same intensity he felt.   
“My hotel is across the street,” she said as she broke the kiss. As she led him toward the street, she looked over her shoulder at him with a suggestive smirk. “I hope you brought your handcuffs.”   
The air outside was cool, but not uncomfortably so. As they waited on the corner for the light to change Ziva snuggled closer to him, goosebumps dotting her arms as a breeze danced over them. He wrapped an arm around her, tracing his fingers down her arm as the light changed. They crossed the street and ducked out of the night into the lobby of her hotel. She slipped her key card out of her small purse as the elevator doors slid shut behind them, hitting the button for the fourth floor before turning her attention back on Tony. “Were you serious about the handcuffs?” he asked.   
She laughed. “Why, did I scare you?”   
“Hardly,” he said derisively as they arrived on her floor. “But no, I don’t currently have my cuffs on me.”   
“Tragic.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall, laughing as he almost walked into her when she stopped at room 417. “Mine got shipped to my apartment so I do not have them.”  
As soon as the door locked behind them Tony was on her again, pushing her against the door as she wrapped her arms around him and sought his lips. She tasted like whiskey and lemon as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. To his surprise, she pressed her tongue against his, fighting for dominance before pulling back to drag his bottom lip between her teeth. She shifted her hold on him slightly and spun them around, grinning as his back hit the door and her hands started to work the buttons on his shirt. She grew impatient after the third button and he helped her pull it over his head. She ran a hand over his torso appreciatively before kissing her way up his neck, biting just below his ear.   
“Careful,” he said, trying to hold back a moan. “I have work tomorrow and I can’t have any hickeys.” She rolled her eyes.   
“I know, I do too. I am starting a new job and I need to make a good first impression.” She shrugged. “That does not mean no biting though,” she said with a wink, nipping at his earlobe again. He couldn’t hold back his moan this time, steadily growing more desperate as she bit harder on his neck. He pushed away from the door, hitting the lights as he kissed her hungrily. They stumbled toward the bed, stopping only for him to kick his shoes off. She turned them again, pushing Tony down onto the bed and climbing on top of him. Her dress was bunched around her waist as she settled down, moving against him as their kiss intensified. His hands were everywhere, trying to memorize her body with his touch as she pushed him down onto his back and stood up.   
He leaned on his elbows as he watched her slowly unzip her dress and drop it to the floor. It fell in a black puddle at her feet and she stepped out of it, still wearing her heels, as she slowly crawled over Tony. The only thing she was still wearing was a lacy black thong as she got to work undoing his belt. She sat up farther to unzip his pants and he took a moment to admire her. She was truly beautiful, a soft hourglass of muscle and smooth, tan skin. Her loose hair was wild and there was a mischievous glint in her dark eyes as she got up again to pull his pants completely off before climbing back on top of him. As she captured his mouth in a filthy kiss, he couldn’t even compare her to one of the leading ladies in any movie he had ever seen; he was too distracted by the way she smelled, the way she tasted, the way she felt on top of him. Normally, he was the dominant one in these situations, but she was different. She was powerful, strong, and completely comfortable in herself and what she wanted, and that made her all the more desirable to him. He finally hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and dragged them down, stopping to flip her on her back so he could take them the rest of the way off as she kicked off her heels.   
Her laugh turned into a moan as he started to kiss his way up the inside of her leg, over her tattoo, towards her center, ghosting over her clit with his tongue and watching in awe as she arched off the bed, her strong legs urging him down again. He obliged her happily, tracing her opening with his tongue as she buried her hands in his hair. She cried out in Hebrew as he finally rubbed his tongue over her clit again, and he wrapped his arms around her legs as he got comfortable, continuing to lick her forcefully, encouraged by her moans. She tasted heavenly, and despite his desire to be inside of her he was enjoying himself. She was unashamed to be vocal about how she felt, guided him gently but confidently to where she wanted him to touch her, and after several minutes she was starting to shake.   
“Good girl,” he praised, humming appreciatively against her pussy as he continued to devour her. This sent her tumbling over the edge, almost choking him with her thighs as she came, her hands gripping his hair ferociously as she bucked her hips against his face. He eased up, continuing to slowly touch her as she came down from her high and she leaned up on her forearms to smile at him.   
“Not bad, Tony,” she panted, running a hand through her hair as she caught her breath. “Come here.” She pulled him to her and kissed him harshly, swiping her tongue across his mouth, tasting herself on his lips. He thought he might die from how much that turned him on, even more than he already was.   
“We can stop if you want,” he said as she grappled him, flipping him onto the bed so she was once again on top of him.   
“Do you want to stop?” She looked at him with the barest hint of concern. “I do not want you to be uncomfortable, and I know it is also getting very late.”   
He glanced at the clock. It was well after midnight. “I think it’s technically early, actually.” He looked back at her. “I don’t want to stop. I’m tempted to call out of work tomorrow so we can do more of this.”   
She laughed. “Tony, I cannot call out on my first day.” She kissed him again. “But maybe I could see you again?”   
“I’d like that.” He kissed her neck, licking down to her collarbone before biting down, listening to her breath hitch. She caught his hands and pinned them over his head, kissing down his neck. She let go of his hands as she slid down his body farther, finally grabbing his boxers in her slender hands and pulling them towards his ankles. He helped her get them off as she turned her attention to his painfully hard cock. She met his eyes as she wrapped her hand around him, and he hissed at the sudden contact. He tried to keep still as she stroked him leisurely before taking him in her mouth. Reflexively, he tangled his hands in her hair as he moaned at the feeling of her tongue on him. He reveled in the feeling of her mouth on him, but it wasn’t enough. “Ride me, Ziva.” It came out more as a command than a request and he felt her stiffen between his legs. He was worried that he had pushed too far, but the look she gave him told him it was the opposite.   
“You are the boss now, are you?” she asked, biting her lip as she straddled him, using one hand to line him up with her entrance as he grabbed onto her waist. Slowly she lowered herself onto him, her eyes rolling back a little as he stretched her. She was impossibly tight, but she was still slick with arousal and her earlier orgasm, so he had no trouble sliding all the way into her. He reached up to cup her breasts, tracing his thumbs over her nipples as she started to move, setting a steady pace.  
“God, you feel amazing,” he groaned quietly, leaning forward to suck one of her nipples and then the other, all the dirty sounds she made adding to the incredible amount of pleasure he felt. Feeling emboldened by her vocal enjoyment he grabbed her hair again, pulling her head back so he could bite across her neck as he bucked his hips to match her pace. He heard her breath catch at his forcefulness and he took that opportunity to bite her lower lip before kissing her again. Her hands were buried in his hair, her grip tight as she continued. He felt himself getting close, and she seemed to pick up on this as well because she smirked at him before pushing him back into the pillows so he could watch her body move. She moved her hand between her legs to rub her clit as she picked up her pace, her eyes squeezed shut as her legs started to shake again. “Fuck, Ziva!” he cried finally as he reached his climax. She was right behind him, clenching tight around him as she collapsed forward, breathing heavily. He rubbed her back as she rested against him, loosening her grip on his hair as she came down from her high.   
After a few minutes she rolled off of him, stretched out on her back beside him, one hand on her stomach and the other tucked under her head. “I am extremely jetlagged but that was very worthy of my time,” she said finally. “Thank you.” He sighed, reaching a hand out to rub circles on her side.   
“I should be thanking you,” he said nonchalantly. “That was incredible.” Truthfully, it was the best sex he had ever had, but he had a sneaking suspicion that saying so out loud would go to her head. He smiled at the thought, at the idea of maybe seeing her again. “I should probably go. I have to be up for work in a few hours and I need my beauty sleep.” She watched as he started collecting his clothes, finally stretching and getting up to turn on the shower as he rebuttoned his shirt.   
“I would ask if you wanted to stay but I think I would sleep better alone before I start work,” she said as she poked her head out of the bathroom. “Another time, perhaps.”   
“Um, yeah.” He crossed to the desk and scribbled his phone number onto the notepad. “I left my number on the desk. Call me sometime, okay?”  
“Of course. It was nice to meet you, Tony.” She gave him one last kiss, the kind that made him want to get undressed and take her back to bed but he knew he needed to go home so he could sleep.   
“I’ll see you around, Ziva,” he said, opening the door. “Good luck with the new job.”  
“Thank you, I appreciate that. Get home safely,” she replied with another half-smirk, and shut the door behind him.   
By the time he got home it was a little after four and he knew that the upcoming workday was going to kick his ass. Still, as he got into bed in his apartment, he thought about the graceful lines of her body and the way she squeezed her eyes shut when she came, and the feel of her skin in his hands. As he fell asleep, her shadow danced through his head like the women in a James Bond opening credit scene. 

***The Next Day***

Tony, McGee, and Gibbs stood in the squad room, watching the monitor as McGee played the security footage from the marina where they had found the dead petty officer.   
“Can you zoom in, McGee?” Gibbs asked, pointing at a dark sedan that pulled into the parking lot minutes before the murder.   
“On it, boss.” McGee clicked some keys, zooming in on the car. “No plates, but I might be able to isolate his face.” He tapped some more keys as Tony stared intently at the screen, trying to identify something useful.   
“It looks like a Honda, but I’m not totally sure,” he mused out loud, rubbing his temples. He hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before thanks to that delicious Israeli woman and it was seriously affecting his concentration.   
“Boss, this is as clean an image as we’re gonna get,” McGee said, throwing up a slightly blurry photo of a middle aged white man with a buzz cut and some serious facial hair. “I’ll start running facial recognition.”   
“I know that man,” came a voice from behind them, a familiar accent that made Tony’s cock ache in recognition. He turned to see Ziva standing at the entrance to the bullpen, her curves covered by camouflage cargo pants and a loose black V neck shirt. “His name is Dominic Svoboda. He is a Czechian national. He has been affiliated with arms smuggling and mercenary activities since 1998.” She set down her backpack on Agent Todd’s empty desk. “Sorry, I just got out of my meeting with the Director,” she said to Gibbs, holding her hand out to him. “Ziva David, Mossad.”   
Gibbs ignored her outstretched hand, glancing upward toward the second floor. Director Shepard was watching him carefully. He eyed her suspiciously and headed for the stairs.  
“Don’t mind him,” McGee said. “I guess he wasn’t expecting you. None of us were.” He stood up from behind his desk. “I’m Tim McGee, and that’s-“  
“Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo,” Tony interrupted him. She turned her sharp gaze on him, the corners of her mouth turned up in a smirk that only he could see.   
“Tony,” she said casually. “We met downstairs, remember?”  
“Ah, yes,” Tony sighed, relieved that she had covered for them both. “I didn’t realize you meant you were being assigned to our team.”   
“Well, I am here now.” She turned to McGee. “What can I do?”  
“What else do you know about Dominic Svoboda?” McGee asked, pulling his photo from Interpol and sending it to the television screen.   
“He has been on Mossad’s radar for several years now after an attack on an Israeli school tied his guns to several terrorist cells. He has been in the United States for approximately six months. I will reach out to one of my contacts for more information about his associates here.” She reached for the desk phone but stopped when Tony coughed uncomfortably.   
“Um, that’s Kate’s desk,” Tony said quickly. He looked up at the stairs when he heard a door slam. Gibbs gave Ziva one of his long stares as he rejoined them in the bullpen.   
“Tony, McGee, this is Ziva David. She’s with Mossad, on temporary assignment here. Someone wanna catch me up?” He grabbed his coffee cup off of his desk, stared at McGee.   
“Well, Officer David was just telling us about Dominic Svoboda here,” he started, but Gibbs cut him off.   
“McGee, trace anything of his you can find. Tony, give Officer David the tour.”   
“Right. This way, Officer David,” Tony said, as casually as possible, as they headed toward the elevator. “We’ll start in the basement. I’ll tell Abby about our Czechian arms dealer and see what she can dig up on his guns.” Ziva hurried behind him. The elevator began to move down, and Tony reached out to hit the stop button. The lights cut out and the car came to a bouncing halt. He turned to her, crossing his arms. “You didn’t tell me you were Mossad,” he hissed at her. She leaned against the wall of the elevator, mirroring his body language.   
“You never asked,” she replied simply. “Besides, I am more than capable of being an adult about this. We cannot keep seeing each other, but we can work together in a civil manner.” She eyed him suspiciously. “Unless you are unable to contain yourself?”   
“Excuse me, what?” he asked, taken aback.   
“You heard me, Very Special Agent DiNozzo,” she challenged. “Are you incapable of remaining composed in the office?”   
He wanted to argue with her, but he kept having flashbacks to the night before, her beautiful, naked body arched off her bed in sheer bliss, and he felt himself getting a little hot under the collar. “I’ll be fine but thank you for your concern. It’s endearing.”   
She took a step forward, looking up at him through her eyelashes. “Are you sure about that? You look a little uncomfortable, Tony.”   
He looked away from her face to calm himself down but found himself following the line of her shirt to her breasts, and further to the camo pants that were just a little snugger on her hips than they should be. The things he wanted to do to her in this elevator… He shook himself back to the present. “I don’t know, Officer David, you seem like you’re the one who’s distracted.”   
She licked her lip absently as she reached for the elevator button and he couldn’t resist any longer. He grabbed her waist, slamming her against the wall and pressing his lips to hers. She tasted like coffee and mint, a combination even more intoxicating than the alcohol on her breath the night before. As he dug his fingers into her hips she arched up to him, a low growl in her throat as she dug her fingers into his shirt. After a minute, she pushed him away from her. “We cannot do this right now.” As she hit the elevator button again, she gave him a suggestive glance. “You know where I am staying until my apartment is ready. Seven o’clock, do not be late.” She winked at him. “Bring your handcuffs this time.”


End file.
